Darkfrost
Darkfrost is the current deputy of the ShadowClan, recently appointed after the death of Fogmoth, the previous ShadowClan Deputy after he died from greencough. Appearance Darfrost is a tall slender dark gray tom with uncanny sharp discolored frost-like eyes. His fur is rigid and has a turft of hair that covers part of of the right side of his face. He has splotches of black fur that scatter on his pelt like shadows and his tail is quite short and fluffy, with a white streak on it. Darkfrost also wears a faded red tattered rope around his neck and his snout is fairly long. One of his ears is nicked due to a scuffle he had when he was still a loner. He has three white paws. Darkfrost often appears intimidating and fierce upon first glance, but his personality is actually pretty opposite of how he looks. Personality Darkfrost is an easy-going tom who rarely gets into fights with other cats. He is also calm and collected and almost never seems to show signs of distress or anguish. He can be very direct with words, not afraid to state if somecat did something wrong. Although often times appearing rude, he usually means well and will apologize if he hurts someone intentionally or not. He dislikes fighting (pacifist) and naively thinks everything can be solved by coming to an agreement, but regardless, he is a good fighter and will fight when it comes to be. He also mildly flirts with toms and she-cats alike, but he never means it, Darkfrost just thinks it's funny. Despite being part of the clan, he can be seen snoozing on duty as well as loafing off occasionally. Darkfrost also still likes to be called Kodie, his old name, because it reminds him of his mother and hopes to find her one day. History Before he got his warrior name, Darkfrost's name was Kodie. He grew up like any rogue did. Raised old enough to take care of himself, before being abandoned by his mother when it was ready. That's how growing up as a rogue is right? At least, that's how it seemed to Kodie. Kodie always desired companionship, he always got too lonely. His mother had told him to not get attached to other cats because they could always attack him when they're not looking. Because of that, Kodie never had any real friends. Every cat he and his mother met, she would drive him or her away, regardless of if it was just a lost kit or a hungry friend. He never understood her philosophy. He knew he couldn't stay with his mother, their personality never matched. She was to strict, a loner to begin with. Kodie wanted to depend on others and others to depend on him. He was glad that his mother left him, just a little. He hated living alone. Kodie found it increasingly difficult to find food for himself. Then he heard the story of the warrior clans. He head heard a mother telling the story of clan cats to her kits who worked together to survive and lived in a stable culture. Kodie immediately decided that he wanted to join a clan. He went on a journey that lasted several months, until finally making it to a Clan. Upon meeting the first clan, the RiverClan, he was immediately chased out. Feeling rejected, he wanted to abandon his dream of living with the clans due to this harsh encounter with the RiverClan leader, Snowstar. Soon, however, he stumbled upon the ShadowClan territory, being accepted into the clan by the ShadowClan leader because of his dark pelt and uncanny frost-colored eyes, making him appear fearsome. Kodie became a temporary apprentice so they could test his skills, so he adopted the name Darkpaw to replace his old name, Kodie, but he still likes to be called Kodie on ocassion by close friends. Soon after proving his skills, he was made into a warrior, taking the warrior name Darkfrost, sooner than other apprentices due to his experience living alone. After proving his loyalty and cunning behaviour to his clan, Darkfrost was appointed deputy after the previous deputy, Fogmoth, died from greencough. Did you know... * ...When Darkfrost was young, his mother tied a bright red rope around his neck so she could see (she was a bit visually impaired) where he was and Darkfrost still wears it, although the color faded away *...Darkfrost's vocabulary is a bit different from the clan's. He still refers to cars as "monsters", but he calls people "smooth-skins", *...Darkfrost was originally going to be an emotionless mute she-cat medicine cat in the RiverClan under the name Minnowfrost, but something happened in the drawing process that made emo Minnowfrost turn into bubbly Darkfrost. I think it was because of that single cute spikey hair on his head. *...that contrary to his name DARKfrost, he was namely named after his dark pelt and frost colored eyes. It just seems so funny and ironic to give such a happy character an evil name. Hence, his personality came forth. *...that Darkfrost's personality partially came from Kirito from Sword Art Online and Hanbei from Samurai Warriors? *... that Darkfrost's desire to talk to others and socialize is inspired by Seto's role in Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Ruin? *...that Darfrost's original name was Shadowfrost, but "shadow" was dropped because it was the same name as the Clan and that "Shadowfrost" was a mouthful to say? Gallery 140204-205132.jpg|Darkfrost Initial Concept Art IMG-20140205-00601.jpg|A final concept for Darkfrost Darkfrost.png|Darkfrost drawn by Rinnaire|link=rinnaire.deviantart.com/ pngdarkfrost.png|Final Design with Color Category:ShadowClan Category:Deputies Category:Characters Category:Admins